1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of communication systems, and in particular to a resource management system configured to schedule tests conducted on a communication system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Communication service providers test performance of a communication system for reasons such as to ensure quality, evaluate modifications and enhancements to the system, and evaluate new devices added to the system. The providers run repetitive tests to evaluate compliance with quality standards and log data from the tests. A test worker usually runs one test at a time using a computer. A problem with testing in this manner is the tests require human participation, which makes continuous testing costly and impracticable.
A solution to manual testing is a test management system. An example of the test management system is the TEST EXPERT designed by Silicon Valley Networks. The test management system provides a central location for storing tests and test data. Tests are entered manually through a Graphical User Interface (GUI) or written into a batch file. The test management system sequentially executes the entered tests using communication resources designated by the tests. The communication resources are equipment and software used in the communication system. The test management system runs the tests according to the order the tests were entered. Success or failure of the tests depends on many factors including an availability of the communication resources related to the tests. The test management system logs test data from the tests. The test data includes a test status message that indicates whether the tests failed or were successful. Test workers evaluate the test data, and the tests that failed are again manually entered into the test management system to be re-run.
A problem with the test management system is the test management system is inefficient and requires manual scheduling of the tests. The order of tests manually entered often does not schedule tests in the most efficient order. Inefficiency results from resources sitting idle while one or more tests are being run. These idle resources could concurrently run another test, which reduces the overall testing time of the scheduled tests. Thus, test times of the communication systems are higher than if the test order was more efficiently selected.